Prospect & Princessa
by docsangel
Summary: Manda moved from Tennessee to California to be with her dad and his club. What happens when the Princessa and the Prospect start getting close?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting on the couch after working all day, my phone rings. Seeing the caller ID shows it's my father I answer. "Hola Papi." I say. "Hey Princessa. Need a favor." he says. "What's that?" I ask. "Got room for three?" he asks. "Yep. They need a ride?" I ask. "Yeah. I'll text you where to meet them." he says. "Okay. I'll head out now." I tell him. We end the call and I walk out the door with the text of where to pick the guys up.

Pulling up to the pick up spot, I see three guys standing there. One is Angel. One is Coco and one is the one I assume is the new prospect. Pulling up, I roll down the window and ask "Looking for some fun?" and Angel shakes his head laughing. "Of course he sent you." he says as the three get in. "Hey guys." I say. Once we take off towards my house, Angel says "Manda this is the new prospect, EZ. Prospect, this is our Princessa Manda." I look in the rearview mirror and say "Nice to meet you EZ." He nods and says "You too."

We get to my house and all go inside. I get the guys beers and we all pile up in the living room and just hang out. "You're not from here are you?" EZ asks. "Nope. Raised in Tennessee. Mom was from there. Moved back here about six months ago." I say. "Yep our own little Southern Belle." Coco jokes and I flip him off. "Alright Mi Loco." I say and EZ and Angel laugh. "Watch it Mi Nino." I say. "You have nicknames for everyone?" EZ asks. "No. Just the ones that I consider my boys. There are only a couple that have been privileged enough to crash at my house. Those are my boys. Angel is Mi Nino. Coco is Mi Loco. And Creeper is Mi Cabron. But we have a rule and since you're now considered one of my boys, you can't translate to Creeper what any of the nicknames mean." I tell him. "Promise." he says. "If he's one of your boys, you need to give him a nickname." Angel says. I look at EZ and see he's easy on the eyes and he has a sweet smile. "Hmmm. Okay. You, EZ are Mi Dulce." I say. "How come he gets a nice nickname?" Angel asks pretending to pout. "Would you rather me call you Mi Cono?" I ask and Coco and EZ both bust out laughing.

We spend a little longer talking before I head to the kitchen to start dinner for all of us. Angel is in the shower and Coco is in the living room taking over my remote when EZ walks into the kitchen. "Need any help?" he asks. "Yeah. Can you grab the butter out of the fridge for me?" I ask and he does as I ask, sitting it on the counter next to me. "Thanks." I say. He leans against the counter and asks "What are you making?" Without looking away from what I'm doing I say "My famous stuffed peppers." He looks at what I'm doing and asks "Can I help?" I look at him and smile and say "Come here." He walks closer to me and I show him what I'm doing and he helps me get the peppers stuffed and ready for the oven.

Once dinner is done, I ask EZ "Can you tell the guys it's done mi dulce?" He smiles at me and nods. He walks to the living room and tells the guys that it's done and when they walk in, Coco says "Holy shit. Stuffed Peppers. You're the best Princessa." Kissing my cheek, he takes a seat at the table and Angel does too after kissing my cheek. EZ walks over and kisses my cheek and says "They look great belleza surena." I look at him and smirk at the new nickname. Angel and Coco look at us and just roll their eyes. "When we're done, you two get to clean the kitchen. You know the rule. I cook, you clean." I say. "Prospect, you heard her." Angel says. "Nope. You two. He helped cook." I tell them and they look at us shocked. "While you two were sitting on your asses, he was in here helping me. And you wonder why he's mi dulce." I say.

After dinner, I move to sit on the back deck while Angel and Coco clean up when the door opens. A beer is dangled in front of me and I grab it as I look up to see EZ take the seat next to me on the steps. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. You know, I've been here six months now and I don't think I have ever been this relaxed." I tell him. "Why's that?" he asks. "Back home, I was close to my mom but there was so much pressure to be what she wanted me to be. But being here, with my dad, I can be me. I don't have to conform to make him happy. And the guys here are all so accepting of me. It's been great and it just feels like I can relax and just feel like part of the family." I tell him. "I know the feeling. When I was in high school, I kept good grades, played sports, anything to make my mom happy. She wanted better for me." he says. "I know I haven't been around long but the club, they're doing some good things." I tell him. "I know." he says and looks out at the yard. "You okay mi dulce?" I ask. Looking at me he says "Yeah belleza." and I can't help but shake my head with a smile on my face.

We get up and head inside and I say "I have two guest rooms and the couch." I walk to the hallway and get into the closet and pull out a pillow and blanket and turn to take them to the living room and EZ is right there to take them from me. We walk back to the living room and Coco and Angel both kiss my cheek before saying "Good night Princessa." I smile and say "Good night guys." EZ walks over and kisses my cheek and says "Sleep tight belleza." I smile and say "Sleep well mi dulce." before heading to my room and he heads to the couch.

Waking up the next morning, I head to the kitchen and start breakfast. When I get it done, I walk to the living room and softly shake EZ awake. "EZ. Wake up. Breakfast is done." I say. He wakes up and sits up a second to get his bearings and I ask "Can you get the guys up please?" Kissing my cheek he says "Yes ma'am." before heading down the hall and I go back to the kitchen. After breakfast, the three of them are cleaning the kitchen and I take my cup of coffee out to the back deck and sit on the steps.

The door opens and the guys all come out and sit on the steps with me with EZ sitting next to me. We're all sitting and laughing at something Coco said when my phone rings. I see the caller ID and decline the call. "You need to get that Belleza?" EZ asks. "It's not important." I say and go to stand but Angel grabs my hand, stopping me. "What's going on Princessa?" he asks. I sit back down and say "My ex from back home. He's been calling me and telling me that he's coming out to visit." I tell them. "You don't want him here?" EZ asks. Before I could answer, Coco says "He's part of the reason she moved out here. He beat the shit out of her." I feel EZ take my hand and he says "We won't let him touch you." I look at him and see nothing but sincerity. Looking at Angel and Coco, they nod. Coco says "Pack a bag and you'll stay at the clubhouse with us and we'll take it to Templo." I just nod and stand to pack my bag. Walking out to my car, we get in and Angel drives, taking us to the clubhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pulling up at the clubhouse, we walk inside and EZ takes my bag to a dorm. "What's going on?" Bishop asks. "We need to call Templo." Coco says. They all walk into temple and EZ says "Hang out with the Princessa, Chucky." before he kisses my cheek and says "We'll be right back Belleza." before walking into temple to talk to the guys. Once inside Angel starts to speak. "Manda's ex has been calling her telling her that he's coming to see her. She's been avoiding his calls but he's apparently leaving voicemails and texts telling her that he's coming for her. He's pissed about her leaving him and moving here." Angel says. "Shit." Bishop says. "We told her she's staying here until he gets here and we find him." Coco says. "Yeah. That's good. She doesn't go anywhere without a patch. See if she's got some vacation time she can take." my dad says.

They come out of temple and my dad walks over and says "You don't go anywhere without a patch but we need you to call and see if you have any vacation time." he tells me. "I already called. I have a week and got it approved." I tell him. "Good." my dad says. "Did he say when he would be here?" Bishop asks. "The last text said he'd be at the house tomorrow." I tell them. "We'll watch the house. Prospect and Angel, keep an eye on her house and let us know if anyone shows up." Bishop says. I walk over to them and hug Angel and he looks at me and nods. I hug EZ and he says "See you soon Mi Belleza." before walking out the door.

Sitting at the bar, my dad walks over and asks "Something you want to tell me about the Prospect?" he asks. I shake my head. "He's one of my boys now. When he stayed last night, we talked a little bit." I tell him. "You name him?" He asks. "Mi Dulce." I say and he smirks. "Don't do that. You know better than that." I say. "What did he call you?" he asks me. "Mi Belleza." I say and he smiles. "Don't Daddy. Please?" I plead before getting up and walking to my dorm. I sit on the bed and lean against the headboard.

I must have dozed off because I wake up to Coco's daughter Letti waking me up. "Manda, wake up. Your dad wants you." she says. I sit up and say "I'll be there in a second." She nods before walking out the door. I get myself up and change clothes before heading out to the main room. As I walk up to the bar, Chucky hands me a coffee and says "They're waiting on you in Templo." I nod and head into temple. As I walk in, I see everyone in there but EZ and Angel. Coco pulls out the seat next to him for me to sit. "Lucas showed up about six this morning. As soon as he showed up, Angel and the Prospect grabbed him. He's being held. You're boys Weren't gentle." he says. "Of course not." I say shaking my head. "What are we doing?" I ask. "Taking you to the cabin so you can say your peace." my dad says.

We walk out of temple and I take my coffee cup to the bar. I see Letti there and she asks "Are you okay?" I look at her and say "I don't know." She hugs me and says "It will be okay." I hug her back and nod before heading out to get on my dad's bike and head to the cabin. Once we pull up to the cabin, I get off the bike and we walk inside. I see Angel and EZ standing there and Lucas is in a chair, tied up, with plastic under him and looks like he's out cold. I don't say anything as we walk up. "Prospect." my dad says. He walks over and my dad says "Stay with Manda." EZ nods and says "Always." before my dad walks over to Lucas and smacks him awake. "Wake up you stupid fuck." my dad says and Lucas wakes up. When he looks up and sees me, I tense and EZ pulls me to him. "I got you." he whispers. I look back at Lucas and he's glaring at me. "What made you think you could come here after Manda?" my dad asks. "She belongs to me. She didn't have permission to leave." Lucas says. "You really are stupid ain't you fucker?" Angel asks. "What do you care?" Lucas asks. "She's familia and you don't fuck with our familia." Coco says. Lucas looks at me and then back to Bishop and says "Why would you bother? She's fucking worthless. She's a fucking fat ass and dumb as hell." Lucas says and I turn and walk out of the room with tears in my eyes and EZ follows me out.

I run out of the cabin, sobbing and once I reach the porch, I feel EZ grab my hand and pull me to him. "Hey. Hey. I got you." I try to pull away from him but he holds me tighter. "I got you Belleza. I got you baby." he says and I fall into him sobbing harder. I finally pull myself from him and say "I'm sorry." before walking over to my dad's bike. "Don't do that." he says and I don't look at him. He cups my face to look at him and says "He's wrong." I shake my head. "He's wrong. You're nowhere near fat. You're smart as hell and you definitely aren't worthless." he tells me and I shake my head again. "No. He's right. Fuck." I say and try to turn from him but he stops me. "How is he right?" he asks. "When we were together, he was constantly cheating on me. Telling me that he wasn't attracted to me and he hated touching me." I say. "He's wrong. You're an amazing woman. You're beautiful and smart and compassionate. The guys love you. We'd all die for you." he says as he pulls me closer. "You're perfect Belleza." he whispers in my ear before kissing the top of my head. A few minutes later the guys come out and see EZ with his arms around me. Dad walks over to me and says "He's handled." I nod but don't let go of EZ. "Prospect, take the Princessa back to the clubhouse and stay close." Bishop says. He nods and we head to his bike. Getting on the back of his bike, my arms around him, I feel the tears fall all the way back to the clubhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pulling up to the clubhouse, I get off the bike and walk inside with EZ right behind me. I walk up to the bar, not saying a word and take a full bottle of Jack and head to one of the couches and take a long pull from the bottle. EZ watches me from the bar and Chucky asks "Princessa okay?" EZ doesn't look away from me but says "No. She's not." He watches me as I take another pull from the bottle before moving over to sit next to me. I just sit there and continue to drink. When the guys come back into the clubhouse, my dad motions the Prospect over. "How's she doing?" my dad asks. "Not good. Came in and grabbed the bottle and hasn't moved from that spot. Hasn't said anything either." he tells my dad. The guys all look over at me worried. "That shit he was saying is in her head. That's what she's thinking about." EZ says. "Thought you said she didn't say anything." Coco says. "She didn't but when she walked outside after he said that shit, she kept saying that he was right. She actually believes what he said." EZ says. "Stay close to her. Don't let her have anything else after that bottle." Bishop says. "Got it." he says before walking back over to me. When he sits down, I lay my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head. I take another pull from the bottle before the tears start to fall again.

EZ picks me up and carries me to my dorm and I let him. Putting me down on the bed, he takes my shoes off, then his and his kutte. I lay down on the bed and he pulls the covers over me and lays down next to me. Pulling me to him, I start to sob. "I don't want to be here anymore." I say as I sob. "Don't do that. We need you here. I need you here Belleza." he whispers. I move away from him and shake my head. "Just go. I want to be alone." I tell him, knowing there are sleeping pills in my bathroom cabinet. "I'm not leaving you alone." he says as he pulls me to him again. I try to pull away, looking towards the bathroom and he looks towards where I am looking. He gets up and walks to the door. He moves to the cabinet and opens it. Seeing my sleeping pills he looks at me and the grabs the bottle and flushes them before I can get to him. "Why did you do that? I need those." I say. "No you don't. You can't sleep? I'll stay with you. You don't need that shit. I know what you're thinking." he says. "You don't have a fucking clue what I'm thinking. You don't fucking know me." I say as the tears keep falling. "You're thinking that what he said is true. You're thinking you wanna fucking die. That everything would be better that way." he says and I look at him shocked. "I had those same thoughts when I was in prison. Shit won't be better if you die. We need you Manda. We all do. But as far as that shit he was saying? It's all bull shit." he says and I shake my head no. "Just leave me alone EZ. Please?" I beg. He walks over and says "No. I'm not leaving you alone. We need you here. You're fucking amazing. You're beautiful, compassionate, you take care of us. Mi Belleza, I need you here." he says cupping my face and making me look at him.

He leads me back to the bed and makes me lay down. Laying down beside me, he pulls me to lay my head on his chest and I cry while he rubs his hand up and down my back to soothe me. Eventually I fall asleep. Waking up the next morning, I wake up and I'm snuggled into his chest and his arms are tightly around me. I feel him stir and he kisses the top of my head. "Morning Mi Belleza." I go to move and he doesn't let me. "Morning." I whisper. I look up at him and he asks "How are you feeling?" I look away and I ask "Why did you stay with me?" He lets me sit up and sits up beside me. "Because you needed me." he says. "You didn't have to." I say. "I will always stay. Princessa, you need to see you're worth it." he says. Before I can say anything, he says "You're worth it to me." before placing a soft kiss to my lips. Pulling me closer again, he lays me back down and lays with me, his arms still around me. "What are we doing?" I ask. "You need to see how perfect you are." he tells me and before I can protest, he says "You're perfect. I'd be proud to have you by my side." I look at him and ask "Why would you want me?" He kisses me one more time and says "You're strong and you take care of us. You're there for us. But you're beautiful and exactly the kind of woman I need in my life." he says. "My head is so screwed up EZ." I say. "And I'll be here when you're ready, still by your side." he says. "Thank you Mi Dulce." I say before I lean up to kiss him softly before he deepens the kiss just a little.

A little later, we walk out to the main room and I walk right into my dad's arms. "How you doing Mija?" he asks. "I'll be okay." I tell him. "Prospect staying close?" he asks. "Yeah. Can I talk to you?" I ask and he nods. We walk into Templo and sit at the table. "What's on your mind Mija?" he asks. "Prospect. He stayed with me last night. Held me while I cried." I tell him. "Good. You didn't need to be alone." he says. "He told me he wants to be with me." I tell him. "You don't want that?" he asks. "It's not that. He's been nothing but good to me but, Papi, how do I get my head right? All I keep hearing is Lucas in my mind telling me that I'm worthless and no one wants me." I tell him. "Novio, Lucas didn't know what the fuck he was talking about. If you want to be with the boy scout, then be with him. I see how he is with you. He'll help you get your mind right." he tells me. "Are you okay with it?" I ask. "Better than being with Creeper. Prospect's smart. He's determined. He'll take care of you. He's devoted." he tells me and I nod. Hugging my dad, we walk out of Templo and I walk over to EZ and right into his arms. He puts his arms around me and kisses the top of my head as I snuggle into him and the rest of the guys just look at us smiling. My dad looks at EZ and says "Take care of our nina." EZ nods before tilting my face up to look at him and kisses me softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little later, I ask EZ "Can we talk?" He nods and we head to my dorm. Walking inside, he locks the door and walks over to the bed and sits next to me. I sit indian style facing him while he sits with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. His hand immediately going to my thigh. I take his hand in mine and play with his fingers while I speak. "Do you really want to be with me?" I ask. "Yeah. I do." he says as he looks at me. I look up at him and say "I want that too but I need you to understand, it's going to take me a little time to get my head right." I tell him. "I know but like I said, I'm not going anywhere." he says. I lean forward and kiss him softly and he cups my face and deepens the kiss just a little. When we separate, he whispers "You're mine Belleza." I smile softly and say "Yeah Mi Dulce. I am." He kisses me one more time as he lays me back and just kisses me. Doesn't push for more.

After a little while, we go to the main room, hand in hand and see everyone smiling at us. My dad walks over and asks "You good Princessa?" I nod and say "Getting there." before moving to the bar and asking for a coffee. Chucky puts a cup of coffee in front of me and EZ walks over. "We gotta head out. You gonna wait here?" he asks. "I might head home. Just come by there when you get done." he says. "Okay." he says. I kiss him softly and say "Be safe." Nodding, he heads out the door with the rest of the guys. I look back at my coffee and Chucky says "It will get better Princessa. You are our el precioso." I look at him and smile softly. "Thanks Chucky. You always got my back." I say. "Siempre." he says before moving to clean up the counter. I finish my coffee and say "I'm heading home Chucky. See you later." He smiles at me and says Adios Princessa."

I am sitting on the couch a little later, when there's a knock on the door. I look through the peephole and see EZ standing there with a few of the guys behind him. I open the door and EZ picks me up as he hugs me when he walks in. Kissing my lips he says "Hola bello." I smile against his lips and say "Hola novio." He puts me down and the rest of the guys head to the living room. EZ pulls me to the kitchen and I look at him confused and he pulls me to him and kisses me deeply. When we pull away, I'm breathless. "Not that I'm complaining but…" I start and he cuts me off. "I just wanted to kiss my girl." he says and I shake my head. Kissing me softly one more time, we walk back into the living room hand in hand. Walking over to the recliner, I tell Angel "Move your ass." He gets up and moves to the couch and I lead EZ to sit in it and I get in his lap. "Looks like someone graduated from the couch." Coco said and I glare at him. "Angel, call and order from that little shop down the street." I tell him. Half an hour later, there's a knock and Creeper gets up and pays for the food. Sitting the bag down, we start divvying up food start to eat. Once we're done, we turn on a movie and I doze off in EZ's lap.

I feel him stand and carry me to the bedroom. I know the guys will lock up and find places to sleep for the night and as he puts me down on the bed, he takes off his jeans and shirt and slides into bed with me. I snuggle up to him and start to wake up a little. I lean up to kiss him and he turns to face me. When we break the kiss I whisper "I need you Ezekiel." Kissing me deeply, he hovers over me and we start to undress between kisses. Entering me slowly, he makes love to me, causing me to find release after release before finding his own inside me. Putting his forehead to mine, neither of us say anything. I kiss him one more time and whisper "Thank you." He looks into my eyes and caresses my cheek. No other words need to be said. Laying beside me, he pulls me to him. I lay my head on his chest and fall asleep listening to his heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into EZ's chest and I feel him tighten his arms around me as he starts to stir. I look up at him and he kisses me softly and whispers "Good morning Bello." I smile softly and say "Good morning mi amor." I snuggle back into his chest and feel him place a kiss to the top of my head. The more I think about things and the more I feel him here next to me, I decide I won't let Lucas ruin this. He's gone and I can officially move on. I look up at him again and say "Thank you for not giving up on me." he smiles softly and says "I will never give up on you." We finally drag ourselves out of bed and into the kitchen. Moving over to the stove, EZ starts getting things out of the fridge for me while I get out the pots and pans.

Once breakfast is done, I ask "Can you wake our assholes up please?" Kissing me softly he says "Of course mi Reina." I smile at him and shake my head. After the guys come in, they all kiss my cheek as I hand them their plates and we all sit down to eat. "So who all is cleaning up?" Creeper asks. "You three are. Mi Dulce helped cook." I tell him and they all nod. After breakfast is done, EZ pours me a cup of coffee and one of his own and we go out to the back steps. Sitting on the top step, I sit in front of him and lean back into him and we just sit in silence. After a little bit, the guys come out and join us and we all just sit and talk. "How are you feeling Manda?" Creeper asks. "Better. I think my head's a little clearer than it was before but I still have a long way to go." I tell him. "You better take care of her boy scout." Creeper says and he says "Always." before pulling me closer and kissing the top of my head. I look out at the yard and Angel asks "What are you thinking about?" I look up and say "I was thinking about putting a fire pit out there. Maybe a few hammocks around it." I tell him. "That what you want?" EZ asks. "Yeah." I say. He looks at the guys and says "You guys in?" They all nod and I look at them. "Seriously?" I ask. "You want something Princessa, you get it. That's how this familia works." Coco tells me. I shake my head and say "You know I love you guys right?" They all nod and Angel says "We love you too." I look up at EZ and he kisses me softly and smiles.

A few hours later, I am sitting on the steps watching them and EZ takes his shirt off. Damn. I still can't get over how fine he is and he's mine. "Shit." I whisper. He looks over at me and arches a brow and I just shake my head. Once it's done and the hammocks are set up, I walk out to look around. "This looks great guys. Thanks." I say and EZ pulls me to him. "Well, we better head out before she finds something else for us to do." Angel says. I grab EZ's hand and say "You, mi dulce, need a shower." They all laugh before walking to their bikes and leaving while he picks me up and carries me inside to the shower.

We step inside the shower and he kisses me deeply. Breaking from the kiss he looks at me. "I'm okay Ezekiel. I promise. I'm okay." Kissing me deeply again, he picks me up and pins me to the wall. Entering me slowly, I find release after release before he finds his and he just holds me there. Looking at me I say "I'm all yours baby." Placing his forehead against mine he says "All mine." Getting out of the shower, he says "I better head to the clubhouse. You coming?" he asks. I nod my head yes and get dressed. Walking out to his bike, we get on and head to the clubhouse.

Pulling up, we see an expensive car sitting outside the scrapyard. EZ parks the bike and says "Stay here." He gets off the bike and walks towards the car. I see a woman get out and she walks closer to EZ and I see her touch his arm. I don't move but just let him handle her. I can hear what they are saying. "My baby was kidnapped. I need you EZ." she says. "You need to talk to your husband. I can't help you." he tells her and starts to walk away. "But what if it was our baby?" she asks and my eyes go wide. "It's not." he says before walking back over to me. Getting back on the bike, he fires it back up and heads the rest of the way inside.

Getting off the bike, I stand there a minute and he looks at me and says "Let's talk." He walks me over to the camper that he's been staying in and closes the door. "Who was she?" I ask, giving him the benefit of the doubt. "She's my old high school girlfriend. She's married to Miguel Galindo." he tells me. "You still love her?" I ask. "No. Not anymore." he tells me as he takes my hand. "What was that about her baby?" I ask. "Angel tell you about Adelita?" he asks and I nod. "She has Emily's baby. He's safe and being taken care of but I can't tell her where he is because then they will find out that we're helping her and the Rebels." he tells me. "Okay. What did she mean what if it were your baby?" I ask. "When I went inside. She showed up to visitation to tell me she was pregnant but by that time I had already called things off with her. She aborted the baby." he tells me. "Fuck." I say. "Yeah." he says. "Are you sure you don't still love her?" I ask. "I'll always care for her. She's a part of my past but no I don't love her. I'm not in love with her." he tells me. I look into his eyes and he leans forward and kisses me softly. "My life is with you." he tells me and I place my forehead to his. "What are you going to do?" I ask. "Tell Angel and Adelita that she's asking for my help and go from there." he tells me. "Well, whatever you need. I'm here." I tell him and he smiles. "And this is why my life is with you." He tells me.

We walk out of the camper and see Angel, Coco and Gilly walking up. "Didn't get enough at your house?" Coco asks. "Veta a la mierda" I tell him. "Emily showed up. Talking about needing my help to find her baby. Asking about what if it were ours." he says and Angel looks at me. "I know about her. He told me everything." I tell him. "Good. Well, we are going to see Adelita tomorrow. We can ask how she wants to play this." he says. "I'm coming with." I tell them. They look at me and I say "You're my boys. If you're involved, so am I." I say and EZ pulls me closer. "Si senora." Angel says and we all go inside for a beer. Sitting on one of the couches, I am sitting beside EZ with my head on his shoulder and his hand on my thigh and that's how we spend most of the night before we head back to my house...alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to EZ and his arms are around me. I turn in his arms and snuggle into his chest and he kisses the top of my head. "Morning mi reina." he says. "Morning mi rey." I say and place a soft kiss to his lips. "I could get used to this." he says. "Me too." I say as I snuggle closer. About that time, his phone goes off. He rolls over to answer it but doesn't let go of me. "Yeah...okay...on my way." he says before ending the call. "Get dressed. Time to head to Adelita." he tells me. We get up and dressed and head out to meet with Gilly, Coco and Angel. When we get there we get in the truck and head to the desert. We pull up to a tunnel and EZ says "We have to walk through the tunnel. Don't let go of my hand." I nod and take his hand. He laces his fingers with mine and we head out. Once to the other end of the tunnel, we see another truck and EZ turns over a rock where the keys were hidden and tosses them to Angel. We get in and head to the campsite.

Pulling up to the campsite, we get out and EZ takes my hand again, lacing his fingers with mine. We walk up to a woman and I am looking around at some of the kids running around and smile. "Adelita, this is our Princessa, Manda. Manda, this is Adelita." Angel introduces us. I let go of EZ's hand to shake hers and she says "Nice to meet you." but looks at Angel confused. "These are my boys. My familia. If they say they're helping you, then you can count me in too." I tell her and she nods. "How's the baby?" EZ asks. "He's okay. Little bit of a cough but he's okay." she says. "Can I see him?" I ask. She looks at Angel and he nods that she can trust me. She leads us to the baby and she hands him to me. I put my head to his chest and listen and she looks at me funny. "He's wheezing a little. I can get some meds for him. Is there anything else you need for him?" I ask. "He's low on diapers and formula." she tells me. "I can get you some. Just make a list of what you need." I tell her and she nods. "Thank you." she tells me. "EZ said Galindo's wife came to him wanting help finding the kid." Angel says. "What did you say?" she asks looking at EZ. "That I couldn't help her and she needed to talk to her husband and I walked away." he tells her. "Good." she says. "How do you wanna play this?" Angel asks. "Just keep telling her that you don't know anything. We're working on that." she says. "I might have a plan." I say and they all look at me. "Call him. Tell him you have his son. Tell him to meet you at the border. Angel says you have friends there, use them. Set up a meet and give him his son." I tell her. "How will that help the cause?" she asks. "The baby blanket. Let me see it." I say and she takes it off from around the baby. Laying it down, I point at the embroidery. Right here. The designs that have been embroidered in to give it that quilted look? I can take those stitches out easy and we can pad it with some from the bricks I know you have of his coke and then sew it back up and no one will be able to tell anything's been messed with. Have one of your friends at the border check the blanket and when they find that there's coke in there, they will arrest him." I tell them and they look at me impressed. None more than EZ. "That might work. Can you do it now?" she asks. "Yeah. Gilly can you get my bag out of the truck please?" I ask and he does as I say. "You have a sewing kit?" Angel asks. "I always keep one with me. Never know when you might need it." I tell him. Gilly hands me my bag and I get to work. Thirty minutes later, the blanket is lined with cocaine and back around the baby. "I'll have the guys bring what you need tomorrow." I tell her and she nods. "Thank you." she tells me and I just nod.

We head back to the truck and once inside, Coco says "You never cease to amaze us Princessa." I look at him and say "Look, I love my club but I know why you're doing this and plus, if anything is said, I can tell them that I was the one that spearheaded this and you guys just came along to keep me safe. I told you, you're my boys." EZ pulls me to him and says "Thank you Belleza." I look up at him and kiss him softly. "Look I love the club. Don't get me wrong but I love my boys more. I won't let anything happen to you." I tell them and they nod but EZ pulls me even closer.

Once we get back to the tunnel, we walk through, me still holding onto EZ and we get back to the truck. Once we get back to my house, I tell them, "I need to make a phone call. I have a friend that has been helping me with the women's shelter that I volunteer at. I can get the things for the baby from her and no one will suspect anything." I say. "How's that?" EZ asks. "Because I ask for things like this all the time. Some of the women that I help are in safehouses instead of shelters. Helps keep them safe from the men that they are running from." I say. "Hank know you're doing this?" Angel asks. "Yeah. He helps me sometimes. Helps me get them to the safehouses. Riz too." I tell them and they smile. "Well, you need us, we're here." Coco says and they all nod.

I make the phone call and my friend tells me where to meet her. EZ and Angel take me and when we get there, she hands over the bags and I give her the money. "Anything else you need?" she asks. "Not right now but if something comes up I'll let you know. Thanks for this." I tell her. "Any time." she says before getting in her car and driving away. Getting back in my car, Angel says "Me and Coco will take these things to her tonight." he tells me and I just nod.

After we get back to the house, I move to the kitchen to cook. EZ comes in and asks "Can I help?" I don't look at him but say "I got it." He looks at me and grabs my hands stopping me. "Hey. Talk to me." he says. I don't look at him but say "I saw how you looked that Galindo's baby. Do you wish he were yours?" I ask. "No. But you want to know what I was thinking about when I was holding him?" he asks and I don't say anything. "I was thinking about if this was something you would want someday." he says. "Really?" I ask. "Really. I told you. I don't love her. I'm not in love with her. My past might be with her but my present and future are with you. No one else." he tells me. Kissing me softly, when we separate, I say "I'm sorry. Just got worried is all." I tell him. "I get it. But don't worry baby. It's only you." he tells me. I move to finish dinner and he gets his shower. When it's done, we eat and snuggle into bed.

The next morning, we head to the clubhouse together and head to the camper for a bit and when we get there. Once inside, we sit down and he starts kissing me. He kisses me deeply and I move to straddle him. He pulls my shirt over my head and is kissing down my neck and I can feel his hard member pressing against my core and I start to grind on him. All of a sudden, the door opens and in walks Emily. EZ pulls me closer and she says "Oh my God. I'm sorry. I didn't know you had someone in here." she says. I move off his lap and put my shirt back on and she asks. "Can we talk? Alone?" EZ says "You want to talk, talk. She stays." Emily smiles softly and says "I don't think we should have this conversation in front of your little friend. Why don't you go inside sweetheart and find one of the other guys to take care of." she says smirking. "Is she serious?" I ask EZ. "Emily, she's not a club whore. She's Hank's kid and my Old Lady." he tells her as he pulls me closer. "Either say what you need to say or leave." he says. "I wanted to talk about us." she says. "There's no us. There's not been an us in over six years and you're married with a kid that's not mine. There's you and your Old Man and me and my Old Lady. Period. Now, is there anything else because if not I'm going to finish what I started with my woman before I have to get to work." he says. "No. Sorry I bothered you." she says as she slipped out. He moves to kiss me and I cup his face, stopping him. "You know she wants you to follow her right?" I ask. "So. I told you. I'm yours just like you're mine." he tells me and I can't help but kiss him deeply before we start to shed clothes and he makes love to me right then and there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After finding our release together, we redress and he pulls me close. Tilting my head up to kiss him, he looks at me and asks "Can I tell you something?" I sit up a little and say "You can tell me anything." He cups my face and says "I think I'm falling in love with you." I smile softly and say "I know the feeling mi rey." He kisses me one more time and as he starts to deepen the kiss, there's a knock on the door. "Yeah." EZ says and Angel walks in and sits down. "You two finally come up for air?" Angels asks laughing. "Wouldn't if we wouldn't keep getting interrupted." I grumble. "Hey, I knocked first." he says holding his hands up. "Not you man. Emily." EZ says. Angel's eyes go wide and says "She interrupted?" I roll my eyes and say "Walked in on us. Bitch really needs to learn to fucking knock." I say and Angel laughs until I glare at him. "Thought Manda was a club whore telling her to go inside and find someone else so she could talk to me." EZ says. "Oh shit. You didn't beat her ass?" Angel asks. "I held onto her." EZ says and Angel laughs. "I guess she wanted to talk about me and her being together. Told her she was married with a kid that wasn't mine and I had my Old Lady." EZ says and Angel smirks. "Old Lady huh?" he asks and I sit up a little straighter and ask "That a problem?" Angel shakes his head and says "Nope. Happy for you Princessa." as he stands up. "Adelita said thank you for the supplies." he tells me. "Let me know what else she needs. Food and shit too." I tell him and he nods before walking out the door. "I gotta get to work." he says. "I need to talk to my dad." I tell him and he looks at me concerned. "Just need to let him know I'm okay." I tell him. We walk out of the camper and he kisses me one more time. I pull him closer and whisper in his ear "Te amo mi rey." Smiling at me he says "Te amo mi reina." before kissing me one more time and heading to work.

I walk into the clubhouse and see my dad at the bar. I walk over and kiss his cheek as I take the seat next to him. "Hey Princessa. How you doing?" he asks. "I'm better." I tell him. He looks at me and says "You're glowing Mija." I smile and say "Boy Scout might have told me he loves me." I tell him and he smiles. "You good with that?" my dad asks. "I am. I love him to Papi. He's been amazing. Constantly telling me how perfect I am and how much he cares about me." I tell him. "Good baby. That's how you should be treated." he tells me. "You know we were in the camper and she walked in on us? Thought I was a club whore and told me to go find someone else to take care of. He told her I wasn't a club whore that I was your kid and his Old Lady." I tell him and he smiles. "She really walked in on you two?" he asks. "Yeah. She wanted to talk to him about him and her being together. He told her she's married with a kid and that he's with me and that there will never be a him and her." I tell him. "I told you he'd be devoted." he tells me and I lay my head on his shoulder with a smile on my face.

A little later, Bishop comes in with the guys behind him, EZ included. "We have a meeting with Galindo and his Old Lady about the kid." Bishop says. My dad looks at me and says "Manda, you're with the Prospect." I nod and head over to my Old Man and we head out with me on the back of his bike. We pull up to the meet and as we get off the bike, he laces his fingers with mine as we walk up to Galindo and Emily. "Who's this?" Galindo asks, nodding towards me. I step forward and say "Manda Loza. Tranq's kid and Prospect's Old Lady." I say proudly. He raises an eyebrow but shakes my hand and says "Nice to meet you Ms Loza." he says. "Likewise Mr Galindo." he smirks and says "Call me Miguel." he says and I see Emily glare at me. "Manda." I say as he lets go of my hand. I walk back over to EZ and he laces his fingers with mine and kisses my temple as Emily glares harder.

After the meeting is done, we head to the bikes and Miguel says "Manda, can I have a word?" I look at EZ and see him watching Miguel. I kiss him softly and say "It's okay mi rey." He looks at me and nods before letting go of my hand. We walk to the side but EZ and my dad are close enough to hear what's being said. "You seem to have a handle on how things work around here. If you ever want to meet for dinner…" he says and I stop him. "No disrespect Miguel but you're married and I'm with EZ and I don't cheat. Plus, your wife has already walked in on me once today, don't think having dinner with her husband would sit right with her. Do you?" I ask and he looks at me and asks "She walked in on you?" I nod and say "It's a shame I can't spend time with my Old Man without old ghosts busting in. Why don't you take your wife to dinner and spend some time together. Seems she needs the attention." I tell him before walking away and over to my Old Man. "Ready to go baby?" I ask. Kissing me softly he says "I love you." I smirk and say "I know." before we get on his bike and head back to the clubhouse.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Walking back into the clubhouse, we walk to the bar to get drinks and Bishop asks "What did Galindo want to talk to you about?" I smirk and say "He was asking me out to dinner. I told him that his wife already walked in on my and EZ once today and that I didn't think me having dinner with him would sit right with her and that I am with EZ and don't cheat." I tell them and they all start laughing. "She really walked in on you two?" Gilly asks. "Yeah. Wanted to talk to him about them being together. But I tell you, she comes near him again with that shit, I don't care who she is, I will bounce her off the fucking floor." I tell them and EZ pulls me closer. "Wanna head home?" he whispers. "Nope. Camper." I whisper back. "Bishop, you need me?" he asks. Bishop shakes his head and says "Nope. Go on." and shoos us away.

We walk out to the camper and as soon as we are in the door, he pulls me to him and crashes his lips to mine. Kissing down my neck, I start pulling at his shirt and pull it over his head. I pull back from him and start pulling my shirt over my head as he starts taking off his clothes until we are both completely naked. He picks me up and puts me on the table before entering me. Thrusting in and out I start to moan into the kiss and before I can break the kiss to beg him to fuck me harder, he starts thrusting in and out hard and fast and I lose myself to him. I push him away and get off the table before turning around and leaning over the table. He enters me from behind and slams into me over and over causing me to find release after release before he finds his inside me. When he pulls out, he turns me around and kisses me softly before saying "Let's head home." I nod and we start to redress and head to his bike.

Pulling up at my house, we see a car sitting in the driveway. Getting off the bike, we see Emily sitting on my porch. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "I came to talk to EZ." she says. "Whatever you need to say can be said in front of my Old Lady." he tells her and she glares at me. "Well, you need to keep your Old Lady away from my husband." she tells him. "Hold up. First of all, if your problem is with me? Bring it to me. Second, I didn't come near your husband. He asked to talk to me. He asked me out to dinner and you were right there when I turned him down." I tell her. "But would you have turned him down if I weren't there? If EZ wasn't there?" She asks. "I still would have said no. I love EZ and I'm with EZ. I don't want your husband. But you? I know you still want my man. But that shit won't happen. He's mine and you would be wise to keep your hands to yourself and stay away from him. There's nothing else you two need to say to each other." I tell her. "That a threat?" she asks. "No sweetheart. That's a warning. If I was going to threaten you, I'd have my gun to your head. Now, go home Emily. You show up at my home again? I will go to Miguel and he will find out about the conversations you've been trying to have with my Old Man. I don't play this petty high school bull shit." I tell her and she glares at me. She looks at EZ and he says "You need to leave unless you want to actually watch me fuck her this time." I smirk as he puts his arms around my waist and starts nipping at my neck, causing me to giggle. I turn to face him and he picks me up, my legs going around his waist as he carries me to the front door. He carries me inside, leaving her there and we don't even hear her leave as he carries me to the bed to fuck me senseless again.

Waking up the next morning, we get up and head to the clubhouse. Walking outside, I see all four tires on my car are flat. "Fucking cunt." I say and he looks at me shocked. "What?" I ask. "Never heard you say that one." he starts laughing. "Come on. I'd rather you ride with me anyway." he says and I just shake my head. Walking into the clubhouse, my dad asks "Where's your car?" I look at him and say "Fucking bitch slashed my tires last night." He looks at me confused and EZ says "Emily Galindo." Dad looks at me confused. "She dated EZ in high school and I guess thinks she can have Miguel and EZ too. She's pissed because he's ignoring her and with me and she can't do anything to stop it." I tell them. "She was at Manda's house last night when we got there, looking for me. Telling me to keep Manda away from Miguel. But my Old Lady put her in her place before I carried her in the house, forgetting about her standing in the driveway." he says and my dad starts laughing. "I need to talk to Miguel. I'm not putting up with her petty bull shit." I tell them and see Bishop walk away with his phone to his ear. Walking back a few minutes later he says "Warehouse, half an hour." I nod and say "Thanks."

Half an hour later, we are standing at the warehouse and Emily is standing behind Miguel. "Bishop said you wanted to have a word with me. Everything okay?" he asks. "Not really. You remember the other day when I told you that Emily had walked in on me and EZ?" I ask and he nods. "Well, when we got to my house last night, she was there waiting on us. Telling EZ to keep me away from you. I told her that I was with EZ and, no disrespect, but I am not interested in getting involved with anyone but EZ. But she keeps trying to talk to him about them being together and he's told her repeatedly, in front of me that he's not interested and that he's with me. But last night, after he turned her down, again, I told her that if she came near him again that I would come to you about her attempted conversation topics with him and when we went inside, she slashed the tires on my car." I tell him. He looks back at her and she looks mortified. He looks back at me and says "I will pay for the tires." he says. "No need. I have a friend that owes me a favor." I tell him and he nods. "I assure you, she won't be bothering either of you anymore. She was giving me the impression that EZ was coming on to her." he tells me. "I haven't. Anytime I've seen her, Manda has been with me." he tells Miguel. "Well, my apologies to you both." he says and we nod. He looks at Bishop and says "I hope this doesn't hinder our business relationship." Miguel says and Bishop looks at me and I nod my head and he says "We're good as long as the Princess is good." I nod my head again when Miguel looks at me. "Well, good. I'll have a conversation with my wife and I assure you she will no longer be bothering your Princess or her Old Man." he says and we all head our separate ways.

Heading back to the clubhouse, we walk in and head to the bar. I take a shot of Jack and tell the sweetbutt to keep them coming. "You okay?" EZ whispers in my ear. I turn my head and kiss him softly and say "Yeah baby. Just need to get my head in check a minute." He turns me to face him and pulls me to him. Crashing his lips with mine, when we separate, we are both breathless and he whispers against my lips "I love you mi reina." I smile and say "Show me mi rey." He picks me up and carries me to one of the dorm rooms and locks the door behind us where we shed clothes and he makes love to me all night long.

The next morning, we head to the bar in search for coffee. I see my dad sitting there and take the seat next to him. "Hey Princess." he says. "Hey daddy." I say before kissing his cheek. He looks at my neck and sees the love bites EZ left and then looks at him and sees the ones I left and says "You two keep this up, you're gonna get knocked up." I look at him shocked and he asks "What?" I run back to my dorm and grab my purse and start counting the days. "Shit." I whisper. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Huh?" I ask when I see my dad standing there. "I'm late. Like late late." I say. "Head to the doctor. I'll keep him busy." He tells me. I kiss his cheek and say "Te amo Papi." He says "Love you Mija." before I run out the door. "Where's she headed?" EZ asks. "Gotta run an errand for me." he says and EZ looks at him. "Head to work prospect." my dad says and EZ does what he's told.

I pull up at the doctor and head inside. The doctor does the bloodwork and comes in to tell me that I am indeed pregnant. "Let's do an ultrasound and see how far along you are." she tells me and I nod. She pulls the ultrasound machine over and puts the gel on my stomach. Moving it around, we see the baby on the screen and she moves it around more and I see concern on her face. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Baby is measuring eight weeks. Let me get my partner in here to check something." she says and walks out of the room. A few minutes later another doctor comes in with her and he sits down and moves the wand around and I see the baby on the screen again. He moves the wand around again and again and looks at me with sad eyes and says "I'm sorry Manda. There's no heartbeat." I look at him shocked as tears fill my eyes. "I know this is heartbreaking but we have to do the procedure to remove the baby as soon as possible. You need to call someone to come and drive you home after." he tells me and I nod. "I'll leave you alone to make the calls you need and we'll be back in about thirty minutes to prep you for the procedure." he tells me and again I just nod. He leaves the room and I pick up my phone and call my dad. "Papi." I say as the tears finally fall. "What's wrong Mija." he asks concerned. "I need you and EZ here. I lost the baby." I tell him. He tells me he'll get him and be right here.

Twenty minutes later, they walk in the door. "Baby?" EZ asks confused. "EZ I'm sorry." I sob. "What's wrong?" He asks. "They have to do a procedure on me. I was late and came to the doctor and they couldn't find a heartbeat. I'm so sorry." I say sobbing and he looks at me shocked before wrapping his arms around me and holding me. "It's okay baby. I'm here. It's okay." He comforts me as we both cry. A few minutes later, the nurse comes in the get me. "I'll be here when you get out baby. I love you so fucking much." He says. As soon as I'm out of the room, he breaks down with just my father to comfort him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A couple of hours later, they release me to go home. Dad and EZ take me to the clubhouse instead. Walking in the door, EZ leads me to the dorm and my dad walks over to Bishop. "What's wrong? You two took off in a hurry and now Manda looks like she's fucking high." Bishop asks. My dad runs his hand down his face and says "Get everyone in Templo. I'll tell the prospect I'm filling you all in." my dad says and he heads down the hall to my dorm. He opens the door and I am laying on the bed snuggled into EZ's chest and his arms are around me. He's whispering to me "I love you baby. It's okay. I promise it's going to be okay." he says. We hear the door open and look up to see my dad. "How you feeling Princess?" he asks. I just snuggle to EZ closer. "I'm getting everyone in Templo. Do you want to fill them in or do you want me to so you can stay with Manda?" he asks. "If you could, I'd appreciate it. I don't want to leave her." EZ says. "I got it. Take care of our Princess." my dad says. "Manda?" he says and I look up at him. "It's gonna be okay Bebita." he tells me and I just nod.

My dad walks into Templo and Bishop has everyone in there. "What's going on Hank?" Bishop asks. "Manda went to the doctor. Said she was late and went to have a pregnancy test done. Came back she was pregnant." my dad says. "What happened?" Taza asks. "They couldn't find a heartbeat. Had to do a procedure to take the baby. She didn't know." he tells them and they all look at him and Riz asks "What do they need?" My dad looks at them and says "I honestly don't know." Creeper puts his hand on my dad's shoulder and says "Whatever her and the Prospect need. You too." My dad just nods his head.

They come out of Templo and we hear a knock on the door. It opens and we see Angel standing there with tears in his eyes. He walks over and EZ and I sit up and he pulls us both into a hug. "Whatever you guys need." he whispers. He looks at me and asks "Have you eaten?" I shake my head no. "She says she's too sick at her stomach." EZ says. "Get some rest you two. We'll be out here if you need anything." Angel says before leaving us alone. "I'm sorry EZ." I whisper. "This is not your fault baby. You did nothing wrong." he tells me. "You know, I was happy when they said I was pregnant." I said. "You were?" he asks. "Yeah. That was our baby Z." I say. I sit up and ask "You think we could get some ink?" He looks at me confused and I say "Get a Z on our wrists." He nods and says "Angel can do it." I nod and we walk out to the main room.

Walking out, the guys see us and all come over and hug us. When Taza hugs me, he whispers "Anything you need Mija." Smiling softly I nod. "Angel, think you could do a little ink for us?" EZ asks and he nods. Getting the tattoo kit out, we sit down and he asks "What and where?" I say "A Z on both of our wrists with today's date." He nods and gets to work. Thirty minutes later, we both have the letter Z and today's date on our wrists. We move over to one of the couches and Chucky comes over with a cup of tea. "This Ginger Tea might help settle your stomach." he tells me. "Thank you." I say softly. I snuggle into EZ and feel him kiss the top of my head. "Te amo." he whispers into my ear. I look up at him and say "Te amo mi amor." before kissing his lips softly.

Later that night, we are laying in the dorm and I ask "Would you have been happy?" He tilts my head up to look at him and says "Yeah. I would. I want a family Manda. With you." I kiss him and say "I want that too. I was really happy when that test came back positive. I really wanted Z." I say. "I know baby. We'll have our family when the time's right. I promise." he tells me as I sob. We spend the rest of the night in each other's arms, crying together and telling each other how much we love each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, I am still snuggled into EZ's chest with his arms around me. I feel him start to stir and he kisses the top of my head. I look up at him and he kisses me softly and whispers "Morning Belleza." I smile softly and say "Morning mi dulce." He caresses my cheek before saying "You feel like eating something?" I nod and say "That tea Chucky gave me helped a little." I tell him. We get up and head to the main room and EZ fixes me a plate as well as his own. He puts my plate in front of me and I start slowly eating. "Morning Princessa." Bishop says as him and my dad sit at the table with us. "Morning guys." I say. Bishop looks at EZ and says "We have a meet with Galindo in an hour. You up for it?" EZ looks at me and I nod. He says "Yeah." Bishop looks at me and says "You too Princessa. Staying busy will help." he tells me and I nod. After we eat, we head out to the bikes and I get on behind EZ and we head to the meet.

Walking up to Miguel, I see that Emily is behind him and I have my hand laced with EZ's. Miguel looks at me concerned and I just nod. He looks at Bishop and asks "Your Princessa okay?" Bishop looks at me and then says "Had a rough couple of days." Miguel looks at me and then we hear Emily behind him say "Looks like the Princess can't give the Prospect what he wants now can you?" she asks. I look at her and say "You don't know what you're talking about." She smirks and says "At least I didn't lose his kid." They all look at her shocked and I say "No you just killed it off." She smirks and says "At least I'm able to have a child. What good are you if you can't even give him a child?" she asks and I lunge for her. EZ grabs me around the waist and pulls me to him whispering "She's not worth it Belleza." I look at him and hear Miguel tell her. "Get in the car and don't say another word." he says as he glares at her. She looks at him with fear and does as she's told. "My apologies Princessa, Prospect and my condolences." he says. "Thanks." EZ says and I just nod. EZ pulls me closer and it takes everything in me not to start crying again. Once they are done talking, Miguel walks over and before he can say anything, I say "She talks about me like that again and I will kill her Miguel." He nods and says "I wouldn't expect anything less. I will make sure she's no longer at these meets." he says. "Thank you." I tell him. He kisses my cheek before looking at EZ and saying "Anything you two need." EZ nods his thanks and Miguel heads towards his car. Getting back on the bike, we head back to the clubhouse. As soon as we get back, I walk away from everyone and into the clubhouse. Heading straight to my dorm, I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. Getting into the shower, I sit down and sob. She's right. I can't even give him a kid. What the hell was I thinking. I think to myself. Getting myself together, I get out of the shower, dry off and get dressed.

I walk out of the bathroom and see EZ sitting on the bed. "Come here." he says but I don't. "Please." he says as he looks up at me. I still don't move. He sighs and stands to walk closer and I back away. "Don't. Please." I say. He looks at me confused and I say "I'm sorry EZ. I don't know what to do here." I tell him. "What do you mean?" he asks. "What Emily said…" I start. "Don't listen to her. She don't have a clue what she's talking about." he tells me. "What if I can't give you kids? Huh? What then?" I ask. He walks over to me and says "We will have our family. Just don't stress about it. We'll have our babies. We'll get to see you carrying our babies. Seeing your stomach growing knowing that our child is in there. She doesn't know anything. Don't let that shit get into your head. You hear me?" He asks. I look into his eyes and see so much love and sincerity. "Okay." I say. He pulls me to him and says "Here in a couple of weeks, we can go back to the doctor and make sure that everything is okay to start trying again if that's what you want. If that will help ease your mind." he tells me. "Yeah. Okay." I tell him. He tilts my head up and kisses me softly. "I think I'm gonna lay down for a while." I tell him. "Want me to lay with you?" he asks. "No. You have work to do. I'll be fine." I tell him. He looks at me like he's not sure. "I'm okay. Trust me. I'm okay. Just tired." he says. "I'm laying with you at least until you fall asleep." he tells me. "Okay baby." I say. We lay down and I fall asleep in his arms, hearing him tell me how much he loves me.

A little later, I wake up and I do feel better. Walking out to the main room, I see Letti. "Hey Letti. You seen the guys?" I ask. "Yeah. They're working at the yard." she tells me. I thank her and head out to find EZ. I see him working with Coco and see his muscles flexing as he helps lift the material to load it in the bin. I lean against one of the bins and just watch. "Like what you see Belleza?" he asks smirking. "Yeah. I kinda do." I tell him with a small smile. He walks over and kisses me softly. "How are you feeling?" he asks. "Better. Thank you for staying with me." I tell him. "Always baby. I'm not going anywhere." he tells me. My dad walks up and asks "You good?" I look at him and say "Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better. Still want to knock that bitch back a notch but better." I tell him. "Well, you might get your shot." Coco says as we see her car pull up. "What the fuck?" I ask as I feel EZ's arms go around my waist. She gets out of her car and says "Can I talk to you?" Emily asks me. "Anything you need to say you can say in front of them." I tell her. "I'm sorry for what I said." she tells me. "No you're not. You're only here because you think if you apologize, you'll look better in EZ's eyes. Not happening. Now, you need to leave because if you don't, I will knock your ass down a notch. I don't give a fuck who your husband is." I tell her. She looks at me shocked and looks at EZ and asks "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" He pulls me closer and says "Yeah. I am. You need to leave." he tells her and she shakes her head before heading to her car and leaving. I turn to EZ and he kisses me softly before I lay my head against his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been two weeks since losing our baby and we are sitting at the doctor's office. I told EZ he didn't have to come with me but he said he wanted to. The doctor has run several tests and waiting on the results to come back. I am sitting on the exam bench and EZ is leaned against it next to me. He reaches over and takes my hand and says "It's going to be fine Belleza. Don't stress." He says before leaning over and kissing me softly. "Te amo." he says and I whisper "Te amo." I take a deep breath and the doctor walks in the door. I feel EZ squeeze my hand softly for support. "Well, it looks like all of the tests came back fine. You seem to be healing really well but I would still like for you to wait until we've reached the six week mark and we clear you before you start trying again but I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to get pregnant again." she tells me. "What about being able to carry a baby?" I ask. "As it looks right now, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to but when you start trying again, once you get pregnant, we will monitor you a little more closely than we normally would just as a precaution. So, we will see you in four week for your follow up." she tells me before leaving the room. EZ steps in front of me and steps between my legs. "See? I told you. We're going to be fine and we're going to have our babies." he tells me. "Thank you." I tell him. "For what baby?" he asks. "Helping me through my crazy. I don't know what I would do without you." I tell him.

That afternoon, we are meeting with Miguel and he's there without Emily. As we walk up, he greets is and sees me. "How are you feeling?" he asks. "Better. Still working through some things but getting there." I tell him. "Good. Glad to hear." He says and then nods to EZ who nods back. After the meeting, we head to the clubhouse and I don't go far from EZ. "What did the doc say?" my dad asks "Said I seem to be healing well and doesn't see why I shouldn't be able to get pregnant or carry a baby but said that when I get pregnant she wants to monitor me a little closer than normal just incase." I tell him. "Good. So are you planning on trying again?" he asks. "Yeah. We've been talking about it." I tell him. "Good. You know we're all here if you need anything." he tells me. "Gracious Papi." I say and snuggle closer to EZ.

That night, we head home and I see EZ talking to my dad and then they hug. He walks over to his bike and I ask "What was that about?" He kisses me softly and says "Nothing Belleza." before we get on the bike and head home. Walking into the house, I tell him "I'm gonna get a shower." I head into the shower and when I walk out and into the bedroom, I see EZ down on one knee with a ring in his hand. "Ezekiel?" I ask. "Manda, you are our Princessa, mi Belleza, and mi mundo. It would make my the happiest man in the world if you would be my esposa?" he asks. I smile wide and the tears start to flow and I say "Si mi dulce. Si." He puts the ring on my finger and stands up. Pulling me close, he kisses me softly and I whisper against his lips "Amame mi amor." Carrying me to the bed, he lays me down and makes love to me nice and slow, showing me how much he loves me.

The next morning, we walk into the clubhouse and I walk right up to my dad. He looks at me and then my hand and says "Congrats bebita." before hugging me. Bishop walks up and asks "What's going on?" I show him my hand and he says "Well I'll be damned. Congrats Sweetheart." Creeper sees us all hugging and asks "What's up?" EZ turns to the rest of the room and holds up my hand and says "She said yes." We spend the rest of the day celebrating with our family before heading home and continuing the celebration just us.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking up the next morning, I am laying on my side with my back to EZ and his arms are around me tightly. I feel him start to kiss my neck and he starts grinding his hard member against my ass. We've been intimate but have not had intercourse. We've been careful since we can't for a few more weeks. I turn to face him and kiss his lips softly and he deepens the kiss. Kissing down my neck and to my chest, I feel him start to rub my clit while I stroke his hard member. I find my release and he releases himself on his stomach. "Fuck." he says and I start laughing. "What's wrong babe?" I ask. He starts laughing and says "It amazes me how we can still make each other feel this good without me being inside of you." he says. "We're just good I guess." I tell him and he starts laughing harder. "I guess we are." he says. We get up and shower before getting dressed and heading into work.

Walking into the office at the scrap yard, we both clock in and he kisses me softly before heading out to work. Lunch rolls around and we are sitting at a table outside and see some bikes pull in and I know it's El Padrino. We stand up and as soon as Marcus is off his bike, I walk over and hug him. "How are you doing little one?" he asks. "Getting better." I tell him. My dad had filled him in on what happened. "You need anything you let me know." he tells me. "I will Padrino." I say before kissing his cheek. He looks at EZ and says "You too son." EZ nods and says "Thanks Padrino." before shaking his hand.

The guys go into Templo and EZ and I head back to the office. He helps me close up shop and we head inside to the bar. The bartender hands me a tea and EZ a bottled water. EZ leans over and kisses my cheek and I look up at him and smile. "I love you." I tell him. "I love you too Belleza." he tells me. I caress his face and he leans into me and I can't help but smile. I love this man so much. "Are you hungry?" the bartender asks me and I smile and ask "What do we have?" She smiles and says "We've got those muffins you like." she says. "That would be great." I tell her and she brings me a banana bread muffin.

The guys come out of Templo and Bishop says "Prospect, you're with us." He kisses me softly and I say "Be safe." He smiles and says "Siempre Belleza." before kissing me one more time and following them out. I sit and look at my cup of tea that the bartender just sat in front of me and she looks at me and says "They'll be fine." I smile and say "Thank you." She smiles and says "We're all in this together right?" and I nod my agreement.

They come back in a few hours later and EZ isn't with them. I look at all of them and ask "Where's EZ?" My dad walks over and says "We were on a Reaper run and the cops pulled us over. He was the only one without a bedroll and took off to get the attention off of us." he tells me. I look at him shocked but don't say anything. I am sitting there at the bar, talking to my dad when he walks in the door all beat up. "Holy shit." I say before running to him. "What happened?" I ask. "I'm okay. All they had on me was some misdemeanors. They had to let me go. I had to get the heat off of the guys." he tells me. Bishop walks over and says "That was crazy as hell. Quick thinking. But you ever do that again and you won't make it to your wedding day." Bishop says and I glare at him. "Sorry Princessa." he says before kissing my cheek and walking away. I look at him and say "Let's get you cleaned up." before leading him to our dorm and getting his wounds cleaned and patched up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After cleaning him up, we head to my house. Walking in, I head to the bedroom to change for bed and he's getting ready for bed. Getting into the bed, I snuggle up against him and he pulls me closer. I nuzzle my face into his neck and feel him kiss my shoulder. "Talk to me Belleza." He turns to face me and I put my forehead to his and he caresses my face. "What's on your mine babe?" he asks. "I want to marry you." I tell him. "That's the plan novio." he says. "No. I want to marry you. Tomorrow." I whisper. He tilts my chin up so that I can look at him. "Are you sure?" he asks and I nod. "Then tomorrow we'll get married." he tells me and I kiss him softly. "What made you decide this?" he asks. "Seeing you walk in, beat up like that, made me realize that anything can happen and I don't want to waste another day without being your wife." I tell him. He crashes his lips with mine and when we come up for air he says "I love you Belleza." I smile softly and say "I love you too Ezekiel. Siempre."

The next morning, we walk into the clubhouse and I walk up to my dad. "Can you come to the courthouse with us?" I ask. "Sure but why?" my dad asks. "We're getting married. I don't want to wait any longer." I tell him and he smiles wide. He picks up the phone and calls the club's lawyer and then tells us that our marriage license will be waiting on us when we get there. We head to the courthouse and once we are in front of the Justice of the Peace, we exchange vows and rings before he pronounces us husband and wife and he kisses the bride. We head home to celebrate our wedding night and since I was released from the doctor the day before, we spend the entire night making love and just being together.

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. I get up and head to the kitchen to see my husband standing at the stove, cooking. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him and place soft kisses to his bare back. "Morning mi Belleza." he says. "Morning mi amor." I say back. He hands me my plate and gets his own and we head to the table. "What's the plan today?" I ask. "Well, we have the day off so I plan on us spending the day making a little Reyes. You okay with that Mrs Reyes?" he asks. "Sounds great Mr Reyes." I say. We clean up the kitchen and as soon as the dishwasher starts, he picks me up and carries me to bed and we start shedding clothes before making love all day long.

That night, we are laying in bed after yet another round of love making and he says "I have no doubt we'll get pregnant now." he tells me laughing. "Two rounds last night and four today? I would hope so." I tell him. He holds me closer and I can't help but snuggle into him and hear him sigh. I look up at him and he kisses me softly and says "I don't think I have ever been this happy." I smile softly and say "I'm happy too. Really happy mi dulce."

The next morning, we head to the clubhouse and as soon as we walk in, everyone comes up and starts congratulating us. "We have a meeting with Galindo in an hour. You coming Princess?" Bishop asks. "Absolutely." I tell him. We sit around until time to leave. Once we leave, I get on the back of EZ's bike and see the rest of the guys smiling at us. We pull up to the meeting place and Miguel gets out of his car as we are getting off the bikes. We walk up and he shakes hands with Bishop and then says "Hello Princessa." and I see him look at me and smile. "You look better." he says. "I am better. A lot better." I tell him. "Good." he says and turns to Bishop to talk about business. When we go to leave, I see Emily get out of the car and walk over to Miguel. She looks at EZ and then me and Miguel goes to shake my hand and that's when he feels my rings. Looking at my hand, he says arches an eyebrow. "We got married yesterday." I tell him. "Congratulations. Both of you." he tells us. "Thank you Miguel." and we see Emily glaring at us and when we head to EZ's bike, I look at her and then pull EZ to me for a deep kiss. He smiles against my lips and whispers "Te amo." I kiss him one more time and Emily storms towards the car and slams the door after getting in. I see the rest of the guys look at me smirking, knowing what I was doing. We start the bikes and head back to the clubhouse and I have never felt better.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Pulling up at the clubhouse, we get off the bikes and my dad walks over. "Glad to see you smiling again." he says. "Glad to be smiling again." I tell him as I hug him. "You want to explain what that was back there?" Bishop asks, smirking. "That was me laying claim on my husband." I tell him and he hugs me. "Proud of you baby girl." he says and I can't help but smile. Pulling me to him, EZ kisses me deeply and as we break the kiss, I hear Angel say "I'm gonna be an uncle again real soon." We laugh and EZ says "I hope so." I look at him and he says "I told you that I wanted a big family. We're going to have our house full of little Reyes." he tells me.

We spend some time at the clubhouse before heading home. We get home and walk in the door and are relaxing when there is a knock on the door. I look through the peephole and see Miguel's second, Nestor, standing there. I open the door. "Nestor? What can I do for you?" I ask. "Miguel wanted me to drop off this wedding gift." he says and hands me a box. "Please tell him thank you." I say. He nods and turns to leave. "Nestor?" I call out. "Yes?" he asks. "Thank you for bringing it." I say. He nods and says "Congratulations again." before turning and leaving. I walk back inside and hand EZ the box and he opens it. We start taking the packing out of the box and see it's a platter that is engraved with the name Reyes in the center. "Holy shit. EZ? This is amazing." I say. "It is." he says and I look at him. "Are you okay?" I ask. "I am. It was really nice of him to do this. I'm just worried." he tells me. "About what?" I ask. "I don't think Emily is going to just walk away. I don't want either of us to let our guards down." he tells me. "Okay baby." I say before kissing him softly.

It's been a week since I staked my claim on EZ in front of Emily and so far things have been quiet. I leave the house and pull up to the butcher shop and park my car. I see EZ walk out of the shop and Emily is right behind him. She grabs his arm and he looks at her. She leans up and kisses him and I don't see him pull away. I pull out of my parking spot and head home with tears in my eyes.

That evening, I hear the front door open and close and I am still laying on the bed, eyes red and puffy from crying all day. EZ walks in and walks to the bedroom. "Hola Belleza." he says and I don't say anything. I get up and head into the bathroom and close the door. "Manda? Are you okay Bebita?" he asks. "Fine. I'm going to take a bath." I tell him. "Babe. Let me in." he says as he tries to open the door and finds it locked. "Just go away." I say as the tears start to fall again. "Open the door. Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me." he says. "Just go away. Leave." I yell as I start to sob harder. It isn't long before I hear my dad outside the door. "Bebita, open up." he says. I open the door and fall into his arms sobbing. "What happened? Talk to me." he says. I pull away from him and see EZ standing by the bedroom door and he looks at me concerned. I look at him and say "You need to go. I'm sure Emily is looking for you." He looks at me confused before it hits him. "Shit." he says and my dad looks at him and asks "What?" I look at my dad and say "I went by Felipe's to get something for dinner and he was walking out of the shop with Emily and they kissed." I say as the tears start falling again. "What you didn't see was me push her away. Or the conversation before I walked out of the shop. She was trying to get me to leave you and I told her that I would never love anyone like I do you. That I could never want anyone like I do you and I could never see myself with anyone but you. I don't love her. I love you. I only want you baby." he tells me. I shake my head and say "Just go. Please." as the tears start to fall again. "I'm not leaving you." he says as he walks over and tries to pull me to him. "Please don't." I say softly. "Head on to the clubhouse prospect. Give her time to calm down." my dad says. EZ walks over and cups my face and says "I love you." I don't respond. He kisses my forehead and walks out the door. I look at my dad and say "I just want to be alone." I tell him. "Okay. Call me if you need me." I nod. He kisses my cheek and heads out.

I am sitting on the couch, just staring off into space when I hear a bike pull up. Thinking it's EZ or my dad, I don't move. All of a sudden, there's a knock on the door. I get up and open the door to see Angel standing there. I move to let him in and ask "Your brother send you?" He shakes his head no and says "Heard your dad say you were upset and EZ is in the camper." he tells me. "Yeah. He's probably waiting on Emily." I say, looking down at my hands. "What are you talking about?" he asks. "I went by your dad's shop and saw EZ walk out with Emily behind him. They kissed." I tell him. "I was inside the shop when they were there. She was trying to push up on him but, Princessa, he pushed her away. He loves you. He doesn't want her or love her." he tells me. "But what if…" I start. "What if nothing. You're the one he married. You know as well as I do, that ain't nothing going to change his mind hermana. He love you. I've never seen him with anyone the way he is with you and I saw that shit the night you two met. You can't tell me you didn't feel it too that night." he tells me and I just nod. "Come on. I'll take you to the camper and you two can talk." he tells me. "Thanks Angel." I say. "You're my sister now. I got you." he tells me. I get on the back of his bike and we head to the camper.

We pull up to the camper and I get off the bike. Kissing Angel's cheek, I walk up to the camper and knock. The door opens and he sees it's me. "Hey." he says. "Can we talk?" I ask. He moves to let me in. I walk in and take a seat and pat the seat next to me and he walks over and sits beside me. "Do you still love her?" I ask softly. "No baby. I don't. Not at all." he tells me. I reach over and take his hand and say "I love you EZ. I love you so fucking much and seeing her kiss you…" I say. "She doesn't matter. You do. You're my wife. You're the one I want to be the mother of my kids. You're the one that I am so fucking in love with that I can't fucking see straight. You're the one. Just you." he tells me. "Are you sure because if you need time…" I start but he cuts me off with the most soul searing kiss that I've ever experienced and when we come up for air, he whispers "Eres mi mundo." I start to sob again, in his arms. "I love you so much." He tilts my head up to look at him and he kisses me softly. I deepen the kiss, leaning back and pulling him over me. "Love me mi amor." I whisper. He carries me to the bed and we start shedding clothes before he enters me with the covers wrapped around us. We are so caught up in each other that we don't hear the door open. Emily sees us wrapped up in each other, making up, so she closes the door softly and walks away, realizing that EZ will never be hers again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When we finally reach our release, together, we get up and dressed and walk out of the camper. "You good?" Angel asks. I walk up and hug him and say "Yeah. We're good. Thank you Angel." I say. He nods and Bishop walks up. "Meeting with Galindo in an hour. You good to be there Princessa?" he asks. "Absolutely." I tell him.

An hour later, we are pulling up at the meeting spot and see Miguel standing there with Emily by his side. I get off of EZ's bike and he laces his fingers with mine as we walk up. "Hola Princessa." Miguel says as he kisses my cheek. "Hola Miguel. Thank you again for the wedding gift. It's beautiful." I tell him. "De nada." he says. I look at Emily and she won't look at us and she looks upset. "Is your wife okay?" I ask. Miguel looks at her and she turns away and he says "I don't know. She went out for a while and came back upset but won't tell me what's wrong." he says. Angel speaks up and says "I know why she's upset." Miguel looks at him and says "Do tell." Angel smirks and says "She came by my Pop's shop talking to the Prospect about getting back together with him and him leaving Manda. Manda saw her kiss him outside the shop and they went to the camper to...work some shit out and Emily opened the door and I guess she saw my brother showing his wife some love." Miguel looks at Emily and she's wiping away the tears again. "That true?" Miguel asks and she looks down at her hands. "Get in the car Emily." he tells her. "You have my apologies." Miguel says. "It's fine. I think she got the message that it's not happening." I tell him. We go on about business and when we head back to the bikes, EZ pulls me close and nuzzles into my neck and I can't help but giggle. We finally get on the bike and head back to the clubhouse.

Getting off the bike, my dad walks over and says "She really walk in on you guys?" I shrug and say "I don't know. I was a little busy." I tell him smirking. EZ pulls me closer and says "I really want to be busy right now." My dad shakes his head and says "I don't need to hear that shit. Go home." he tells us. I kiss his cheek and we head out of the gates and off to our house.

Getting off the bike, we head to the front door and walk inside. As soon as we get inside, he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and carrying me into the bedroom. Tossing me down onto the bed, he takes off his kutte and boots and pulls his shirt over his head. Hovering over me, he crashes his lips with mine and we start to shed clothes before he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, I start to moan as his lips move to my neck. Nipping and sucking, leaving love bites on my neck, I start to thrust against him and moan "EZ don't stop. Oh God don't stop." His lips find mine again and I moan into the kiss as I find my release and he finds his right behind me. Putting his forehead to mine, he whispers "Te amo mi esposo." I smile softly and says "Te amo marido."

The next day, we head to the clubhouse and as soon as we walk in the door, Angel walks up to greet us. "Morning mano, mana." he says. "Morning Angel." I say and so does EZ. Hank walks up and says "I don't think you'll have anymore issues with Galindo's Old Lady." I look at him and he says "Galindo just called to tell us that she is housebound until he can trust her again." I look at EZ and smirk. "Maybe we can actually just enjoy being together now." I say. EZ pulls me close and just kisses my temple as I snuggle into him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It's been two months and we have not had any other issues out of Emily. EZ gets up and heads to the scrapyard but I have taken the day because I'm not feeling well. I get up and get a little housework done. I know why I'm getting sick but I didn't want to tell EZ. I'm late. I mean really late. After getting all of the housework done, I finally make myself go to the bathroom and take the pregnancy test. I pee on the stick and put the cap on and wait the three minutes like the box says. After three minutes. I take a deep breath and look at the stick. Positive. I'm pregnant. I feel the tears start to fall out of happiness and fear.

I am still sitting on the side of the tub, looking at the test when the front door opens but I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear it until he's standing at the door. "Belleza?" he asks. I look up at him and there are still tears in my eyes. Before he can say anything else, I hand him the test. He looks at it and then at me and kneels in front of me. "Are you okay baby?" he asks. I look into his eyes and say "No." It's like he knows what I'm thinking. "Let's head to the doctor and confirm it first and go from there." he tells me. "Yeah. Okay." I say.

We get to the doctor's office and when the doctor comes in, she asks "What seems to be the problem today?" I don't say anything but EZ, knowing I am freaking out, says "She took a home test and it came up positive." This was the same doctor that I saw when I lost our baby. She looks at me and says "Let's confirm it and then go from there." I just nod. She walks over in front of me and says "All pregnancies are different. Until you see me stress, you don't need to." she tells me and I just nod.

They do blood work and when she comes back in, she tells me "Looks like the home test was right. You are pregnant. Let's see how far along you are." she tells me and moves the ultrasound machine over. Putting the gel on my stomach, she starts moving the wand around and I tense. All of a sudden, we hear the heartbeat. "Oh my God." I whisper as I look up at EZ and he's smiling. The doctor looks at me and says "We have a good, strong heartbeat." She moves the wand around a little more and takes some measurements. "Looks like you are six weeks pregnant. We'll get you on your prenatals and set up your next appointment. Because of last time, I want to see you every two weeks. But, until then, you can pick up a Doppler machine so that you can hear the heartbeat at home. That might help with the stress." she tells us and EZ nods. "Thanks Doc." he says and she nods. Looking at me, she says "It's going to be fine. Just enjoy being pregnant and if you have any questions, please call me." she tells me before seeing her way out. I look at EZ and he says "We're having a baby." I feel the tears start to fall and say "Yeah baby. We are."

We head to the clubhouse and EZ asks to get everyone together. Bishop gets everyone together and my dad asks "I thought you were sick?" I smile and say "I was and we found out why." Angel sees the smile on both of our faces and says "Holy fuck she's knocked up." I nod and everyone starts congratulating us. Angel walks up and before he can say anything "The heartbeat is really strong. Little one is good." I tell him and he hugs me tight. "I'm happy for you Mana." I smile. "We need to tell Pop. Angel, you coming?" Angel nods and we head out to my car and the three of us head to Felipe's shop. Walking in, he sees the three of us and walks over to greet us, hugging me first. "We need to tell you something Pop." EZ says. "Everything okay?" he asks concerned. "We're pregnant." I say. He looks at me and smiles and then his look turns to concern because of last time. "The heartbeat is good and strong. They told us to get a Doppler machine so that we can listen at home hoping maybe that will keep my stress down." I tell him. "Good. You let me know if you need anything." he tells me and I nod before he hugs me again. After leaving Felipe's, we head home for the day and lay in bed with him just rubbing my stomach. We had stopped and picked up a Doppler on the way home. Putting the wand to my stomach, we hear the heartbeat and he whispers "That's our baby."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at the doctor's office, we have Angel with us. He's stayed close since we found out we were pregnant and I think he's as excited as we are. We're finding out today what we're having. We make it back to the exam room and the doctor asks the normal questions. "Are we wanting to know the gender?" she asks. "We do." I say. Angel has been to most of the appointments with us and he's taking his role as Tio very seriously. She moves the wand around and we hear the heartbeat. Moving it a little more, she asks "Any guesses on what you're having?" I smile and say boy and so does EZ. Angel surprises us and says girl. "Looks like the uncle is right. You're having a little girl." she tells us and we can't help but smile.

We head to the clubhouse and as soon as we walk in, we see Felipe. "Called Pop to meet us here." Angel says. "Thanks Mano." EZ says. "So what's the verdict?" Bishop asks. We look at Angel and nod. "Stock up on ammo boys, we got a little Princessa coming." Angel says with a huge smile on his face. They all come and congratulate us. Felipe walks over and hugs me and says "A girl. I'm so happy for you." he tells me and I can't help but smile.

That night, we were sitting on the couch and EZ asks "Have you thought of names?" I look down at his hand on my stomach and say "I have but I don't know how you'll feel about it." I tell him. "What is it?" he asks. "Marisol Elizabeth." I say. "After Ma?" he asks. "Is that okay?" I ask. "That's perfect Beleza." he says and kisses me softly. "Are you sure? I mean, she's your daughter too." I say. "Our daughter. Yeah baby. I'm fine with it and I think Pop and Angel will be too. But can I ask why you want to name her after Ma?" he asks. I look down at my stomach and say "I know how much you loved your mom and I've listened to you and Angel talk about her and how strong she was. I want our daughter named after a strong woman." I tell him and he kisses me again. "It's perfect baby." he tells me.

I wake up the next morning and my back is to him and he is holding me close with his hand on my stomach and I can't help but smile. I feel his lips on my shoulder and turn over to my back and he kisses me softly. "Morning Mami." he says. "Morning Papi." I say. All of a sudden, EZ's eyes snap to his hand on my stomach. "Did she?" he asks and I nod. "She's saying good morning to Papi." I say. He moves down to my stomach and kisses my stomach. "Good morning bebita. Mami and Papi love you so much. You have us and Abuelo and Tio and a whole clubhouse full of Padrinos that will do anything to make sure you're happy little one. I promise." he tells our daughter and he looks up at me and smiles when she kicks his hand again.

A little later, we get up and head to the clubhouse and my dad walks over. "How are you and my granddaughter doing?" he asks. "We're good. EZ got to feel her kicking this morning." I tell him. All of a sudden she starts kicking so I grab my dad's hand and put it on my stomach and she kicks him. "She's telling Abuelo hola." I tell him and he just smiles. Bishop walks over and sees us smiling and my dad says "She kicked me." and you see Bishop start smiling too.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

***Forty weeks pregnant***

Sitting at the clubhouse, I have been having contractions all day. EZ is working in the yard so Chucky is hanging out with me and so is Letti. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Nope. This shit hurts." I tell her laughing. "Yeah, I'm never having kids." she tells me. "That's what I said. You see how well that worked out." I tell her and we both laugh. I go to stand and my water breaks. "Chucky, get EZ." Letti yells as she helps me outside. As soon as we get to the bottom of the steps, stopping a couple of times for contractions to pass, EZ and Angel come running up. "What's wrong?" EZ asks. "Her water broke." Letti says and they all smile. "Stop smiling and get me to the hospital. This shit hurts." I say and they help me to Coco's car and we head off to the hospital.

The doctor came in and I am only at six centimeters. Holding EZ's hand, I look at him and say "You are never fucking touching me again." He smiles and says "You say that now." I look at him and glare and he says "Okay mi amor." A little later, the doctor comes back in and checks me and says "We're ready to push." After thirty minutes of pushing and me calling EZ every name in the book and threatening to cut his dick off, Marisol Elizabeth Reyes is born perfect and healthy.

The club and our family come in and Felipe is holding our daughter and looks at EZ and says "Your mom would have loved her." I look at EZ and see he's smiling but it doesn't meet his eyes. I pull him to me and kiss him softly and whisper "She's here." He smiles that smile I love so much and looks back at our daughter in her Abuelo's arms. A little later, it's just us and I am nursing Mari, we decided to call her, and he's just watching us. "You okay mi dulce?" I ask. "Never better mi amor." he tells me before kissing me softly and kissing Mari's head. Our family could not be more perfect.


End file.
